Esos amores
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Semi AU. El amor, el dolor, la pasion, el recuerdo... todo ello junto en una sola persona... y la huella que deja tras esta. Esa que pueden pasar tres dias o quince años y no se pueden borrar. Y no es porque uno no pueda borrarlas,si no mas bien... no las quiere borrar.


**Esos amores**

* * *

 **Summary:** Semi AU. El amor, el dolor, la pasion, el recuerdo... todo ello junto en una sola persona... y la huella que deja tras esta. Esa que pueden pasar tres dias o quince años y no se pueden borrar. Y no es porque uno no pueda borrarlas,si no mas bien... no las quiere borrar.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mio, es de Rooster Teeth… si no, no hubiera deprimido a todo el fandom con la forma en que termino el vol. 3 y no hubiera sido necesario hacer RWBY Chibi para aliviar los feels de los fans.

* * *

 **Esos amores**

El amor, el dolor, la pasion, el recuerdo... todo ello junto en una sola persona... y la huella que deja tras esta. Esa que pueden pasar tres dias o quince años y no se pueden borrar. Y no es porque uno no pueda borrarlas,si no mas bien... no las quiere borrar.

Y eso lo sabia muy bien Jaune Arc. Ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que lo iba consumiendo dia a dia, hora tras hora, como si estuviera lenta y progresivamente ardiendo en llamas. Pero preferia vivir mil veces con ese sentimiento clavado, que no haberlo sentido nunca y vivir sinese recuerdo de alguna felicidad.

Miro con direccion hacia las diferentes fotos que tenia con un marco, alli en su departamento, de esos momentos que nunca se arrepentiria de haberlos vivido. Momentos alegres, sin duda alguna.

En ese momento recibe una llamada:

-Hola... Ren... si, si estoy bien... no, no he ido... aun... pero ¿cual es el problema? Si me gusta sufrir yo lo hago y punto... si, pero sabes que no puedo, olvidar... tu me entiendes... te lo agradezco pero en serio, estoy bien... al menos en este momento... preocupate cuando este ebrio y casi caido frente a la puerta de tu casa... ademas, ¿tienes a tu mujer embarazada y me llamas a mi?... lo se, gracias Ren... si, cuida a Nora y al futuro bebe **Monty**... adios.

Esa conversacion con su gran amigo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa triste, cuando solo eran ellos cuatro... Ren.. Nora… Jaune.. y…

-Que buenos tiempos...- dijo para si mismo al mirar por la ventana los matices dorados y rojos del atardecer:

-Te extraño.

Se quedo mirando la puesta del sol durante un rato, hasta que le vino el recuerdo una vez mas, y diviso una pequeña urna... esa urna con sus cenizas... no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus ojos.

Sin embargo, sabia que si se quedaba, podia hacer una tonteria realmente grande. Y vaya que le salen bien esas cosas -de hecho aun a este tiempo no comprende como es que fijo en el siendo tan torpe como el solo-. Asi que tomo una decision: tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y decidio salir del departamento...

* * *

Es muy probable que ese no fuera el lugar mas recomendado de Vale. Sin embargo, para el rubio no podia estar mejor ese pub: un ambiente calmado en vez de la locura de un bar, una musica disfrutable solo para escuchar, y personas con experiencias similares a las suyas.

Jaune se encontraba tomando tranquilamente una bebida no tan suave, pero a la vez no tan fuerte cuando... hablando de personas con experiencias similares...

-Hey chico, ya es la tercera vez que te apropias de mi lugar.

Jaune solo mira de reojo para confirmar que es quien sospecha que es:

-Perdon, no vi que este lugar tuviera tu nombre... viejo.

El aludido solo resopla un poco antes de sentarse en el asiento de a lado y observa detenidamente al rubio y la expresion en su rostro... suspira: el la conoce perfectamente. Incluso ya perdio la cuenta de cuantas veces ha puesto esa misma cara.

-Dime Qrow... ¿es tan duro perder a alguien que hayas amado con toda tu alma?

El aludido solo procede a mirar al joven, la tristeza en sus ojos, su debilidad... por dios aun tiene el anillo de matrimonio en su mano... aunque en nada de eso lo culpa. Ha recorrido el mismo camino.

-Siempre lo es Jaune. Es algo que cambia nuestras vidas.

-Pero... digo... se que lo de Pyrrha me ha afectado mucho... pero... ¿no deberia olvidarlo y simplemente seguir adelante?

Qrow lo mira con una ceja alzada antes de tomar un trago a su bebida.

-¿Que? Acaso, es posible hacerlo? ¿Digo, usted y… la madre de Ruby... la ha podido olvidar?

El mayor le dirige la mirada lentamente. Sabe que si cualquier otro humano o fauno le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, ya habria recibido la paliza de su vida. Sin embargo, al tratarse tambien de un alma en pena como el, se digno a contestar:

-No. Nunca la he olvidado... Ni la pienso olvidar. Siempre ame a Summer... y aun la amo. Aun siento que esta aqui... a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado... Si supieras cuantas noches he pasadola noche en vela… junto a su tumba...

Se produce un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que el mas joven pregunta:

-¿Entonces, como hacemos para seguir adelante?

El mayor contesta, teniendo la mirada hacia el frente:

-Mira chico, si supiera la respuesta no estaria aqui.

-¿Entonces, para que viene a tomar?

-Por la misma razon que tu, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta: para recordar los bellos momentos que vivimos con nuestros amores.

Y alli Jaune pudo encontrar a alguien que entendia exactamente el dolor que sufria, y con el cual podia expresarse sin problemas.

* * *

 **Un rato despues...**

-...y antes de Pyrrha creia saber a ciencia cierta lo que era amor. Pero descubri que esa persona... no, no era para mi.

-¿Y quien era esa persona?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Jaune respondio, con una media sonrisa:

-La novia de tu hija.

Ambos estallan en risas despues de ese relato:

-Ah, sabia que esa tal Weiss es toda una niña mimada.

-Dime, ¿que tienen las atlesianas que se creen lo mejor de este mundo?

-Ni jodida idea chico.

Y asi fueron hablando de diversos temas -lo mas impresionante es que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no estan tan ebrios como otras veces-. Pero en especial, han pasado ese rato hablando del amor de su respectiva vida, y sin ataduras de por medio.

-Sin embargo fue hasta con Pyrrha cuando aprendi lo que realmente es amor. Quererla, protegerla, amarla, de todas las formas posibles, recorrer su cuerpo de ida y vuelta... besarla con pasion... palpar su templo... adorar a una diosa como nunca antes lo hice... es mas, cada que me acariciaba el cabello puedo casi jurar que ella pensaba **"Esta noche eres mio"**... nunca podria olvidar eso.

Despues de un momento de silencio de un par de tragos que ingirieron cada uno, el mayor respondio:

-Sabes chico, te entiendo. Me paso lo mismo con Summer. Cuando la conoci fue una luz a mi vida. Nunca me imagine que me correspondiera, que se fijara en mi. Pense que seria un solitario cuervo durante toda mi vida... hasta que el destino me puso en el camino a esa delicada y suave rosa de verano. La toque, la acaricie, fuimos al cielo, y regresamos. Creeme Jaune, no habra sido mucho tiempo el que las tuvimos con ellas, pero nunca... nunca, hay que olvidar esos momentos.

El chico asiente, tras lo cual ambos chocan sus copas y se toman el contenido de un trago.

Casi al instante anuncian que va a haber un karaoke:

-¿En serio niño?

-¿O que? ¿El cuervo en realidad es una gallina?

Ante tal respuesta, Qrow accedio a hacer dueto en cancion con Jaune, quien eligio cancion, hasta que hallo la indicada.

Cuando los primeros acordes de la maquina sonaron, el pelinegro miro al rubio con una media sonrisa por la cancion que este habia elegido, una un tanto retro:

-Ha, y luego a mi me llamas viejo.

Jaune solo se encogio de hombros, para dar paso a la cancion en si:

* * *

 ** _Esos amores_**

 ** _Link en YouTube: watch?v=hI-8Kji8Da4_**

 ** _Nota del autor: Recomendado escuchar la canción con una lata de cerveza en la mano… solo una, eviten el exceso XD_**

(Jaune)

Esos amores tan amados, tan queridos

que yo he ganado y otras veces he perdido

Amores sin medida

son parte de mi vida

Difícil es vivir sin recordarlos

 **(Qrow)**

 **Esos amores del presente y del pasado**

 **que sus caricias en la piel nos han dejado**

 **que el corazón no olvida**

 **por más que haya una herida**

 **Difícil es vivir sin recordarlos**

(Jaune)

Son amores que recuerdo a cada instante

los conozco y a su lado yo he vivido

 **(Qrow)**

 **En mis noches yo también los he tenido**

 **Me han amado y todos fueron importantes**

 **(Jaune, Qrow)**

 **Esos amores**

 **son las gotas del perfume de la vida**

 **Los amamos, los queremos sin medida**

 **Y en sus brazos, ¡cuántos sueños realizamos!**

 **Esos amores**

 **son momentos de tristeza y alegría**

 **el comienzo y el final de cada día**

 **la llegada del amor o despedida.**

* * *

Y aprovechando ese intervalo de la cancion, cada uno toma una cerveza de la mesa mas cercana y brindan, para posteriormente dar un leve trago y seguir cantando, mientras recibian los aplausos de la gente del pub:

* * *

 **(Qrow)**

 **Esos amores del presente y del pasado**

 **que sus caricias en la piel nos han dejado**

(Jaune)

que el corazón no olvida

por más que haya una herida

Difícil es vivir sin recordarlos

 **(Qrow)**

 **Son amores que recuerdo a cada instante**

 **los conozco y a su lado yo he vivido**

(Jaune)

En mis noches yo también los he tenido

Me han amado y todos fueron importantes

 **(Jaune, Qrow)**

 **Esos amores**

 **son las gotas del perfume de la vida**

 **Los amamos, los queremos sin medida**

 **Y en sus brazos, ¡cuántos sueños realizamos!**

 **Esos amores**

 **son momentos de tristeza y de alegría**

 **el comienzo y el final de cada día**

 **la llegada del amor o despedida...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Esos amores tan amados, tan queridos!**

* * *

Al terminar, el publico apludio de pie la interpretacion de ambos... bueno, todos excepto alguien:

-Jaune, viejo, es hora de ir a casa.

-Pero Ruby, aun estamos bien...

-Jaune, vamos. Si mi hija lo dice es para nuestro bien. Aun hay quien nos quiere- dijo mostrando tambien su anillo de matrimonio, el cual al igual que Jaune tampoco se quita.

El rubio tambien mira su anillo y sabe que tiene razon, por sus amadas deben seguir hasta que les llegue la hora:

-Por Pyrrha.

-Por Summer.

Y ambos salen del pub, escoltados por una Ruby que sabe que lo mejor que les pudo ocurrir es recordar a los amores de sus vidas.

Esos amores...

* * *

 **Referencias a letras en negritas:**

 **Monty:** No me acuerdo exactamente en que manga hecho por fan aparecio esto, pero recuerdo que lei que estaban esperando un hijo, y que al nacer, Ren eligio el nombre… ¿hace falta decir a quien me refiero?

 **"Esta noche eres mio":** Vean RWBY Chibi, Episode 9, 1:48. En serio dice eso. Es mas, también aparecia en ingles, se leia "You're mine tonight". No se quien fue el infeliz que en ingles quito ese subtitulo y el que aparecia en el 1:05, decía literalmente: (WhiteRose confirmed). ¡No se porque los quitaron! Sin embargo este que les digo en español aun esta, es mas vayan este momento y véanlo ustedes mismos.

* * *

 **Si me lo preguntan, si, estoy en estos tiempos con un mood algo retro –la canción me delata-. Pero en realidad, cuando volvi a oir esta canción después de muchos años, sentí que debía escribir algo y que tuviera que ver con dos almas en pena. Y después del vol. 3, tenia claro que uno iba a ser Jaune. Pero el otro…**

 **Por eso me tarde en escribir esto. No hallaba un segundo personaje para complementar. Y miren que me paso seriamente por la cabeza poner a Ren como el otro dolido. Pero se me hizo muy cruel: primero nos quitan a Pyrrha, y ahora yo me deshago de Nora? No.**

 **Asi que segui barajando opciones, hasta que gracias a las teorías para el vol. 4, di con el indicado. Porque como ya he dejado claro antes, creo que Qrow es el verdadero padre de Ruby. Y como Summer es la madre, eso solo significa algo…**

 **Si, lo que piensan, bola de pervers.**

 **Y después de ratos de inspiracion, por fin escribi esto.**

 **Y mira que esta cancion quedo como anillo al dedo: uno joven y uno mayor para interpretarla.**

 **En fin, ahora si, pongo mis suposiciones sobre lo que va a ocurrir de aquí en delante –no necesariamente en esteproximo volumen, pero que podría ocurrir-:**

 **\- QROW ES EL VERDADERO PADRE DE RUBY.**

 **\- Y POR LO MISMO DE LO ANTERIOR, HUBO ALGO ENTRE QROW Y SUMMER –apuesto lo que quieran a que si-.**

 **\- Y ALGO MAS, CREO QUE LA HISTORIA DEL TEAM STRQ ES TODA UNA NOVELA…**

 **\- JAUNE VA A TERMINAR ARDIENDO EN LLAMAS -¿Por qué se les ocurrio crearlo en base a Juana de Arco?-**

 **-YANG VA A TENER QUE APRENDER A SER ZURDA...NO HACE FALTA ACLARAR EL PORQUE.**

 **\- SIENTO QUE POSIBLEMENTE QROW TAMBIEN A TERMINAR CAYENDO EN BATALLA.**

 **\- LAS HERMANAS DE JAUNE –SI APARECEN- ESTARANBASADS EN LOS SIETE ENANITOS Y SERAN LAS ESCOLTAS DE WEISS… OK, ESO SE ME OCURRIO EN ESTE INSTANTE PERO NO ESTARIA MAL ESO.**

 **Al menos eso tengo en mente que podría pasar.**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios y todo lo que piensen.**

 **Recuerden, el review es el alimento del ficker.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
